Pokemon Mafia
by Twisted List
Summary: Fourteen year old Amelia Bravefronte always lived and worked beside her grandpa, taking care of Pokemon, dreaming one day she'd be a world renowned Daycare owner. Considering it's time for her to start training specifically for daycare work, Her grandpa sends her off to tain under his old friend. Once she arrives there, she learns the truth behind the whole daycare system. Rated T.


**Pokémon Mafia **

**Warning – Rated T for Language**

**Author's Note: Well, here we are: Chapter one of a new story. I was sitting in my health tech II class bored as hell when this bad boy slipped into my head: Pokémon Mafia. Now, you glance back up to the rating then back to this. Rated T? And it's about the Mafia?**

**WRONG! … Well actually no, it's not the kind of mafia you're thinking about where a bunch of people run around with guns shooting each other and what not. It doesn't deal with killing people or anything, but of course, adults will be adults and swear from time to time. **

**I also intend on making this somewhat comical with a small serious side. Usually I go heavy on the serious so this should be refreshing. Also I'm using a different style of writing – present. I usually use past tense, but present seems fitting for this story. I DON'T know why! **

**If I end up not liking Present tense, I'll change it to past tense in the second chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon!**

**Chapter One: Sunny Day**

* * *

It is a rather bright sunny day. A young brunette girl runs to a barn, sliding the doors open with all her might. Her hair waves in front of her bright silver eyes, looking like diamonds in the night sky. She finally finishes opening the barn up and sighs.

"That sure was tiring," she exclaims to herself. She glances around the barn, trying to piece together her chores and what would be easy to start doing first. She notices a pail and sees a few Miltanks wander around the interior of the barn.

"I guess I could start by milking the Miltanks," She mumbles to herself, picking the pail up with both her hands. She trudges over to the Miltanks. Now the task at hand is to convince these Miltanks it's time to produce some lovely milk. The young brunette girl removes her one hand off the pail and places her fingers on her lips. She whistles. The Miltanks turn around, eyeing the young brunette girl. The all 'moo' and walk themselves towards the young girl. She pats the one nearest to her on its back.

"You know the drill," She chimes out, placing the pail under the Miltank. She starts to milking process and while she's milking daydreams. She's use to doing this all the time. It just comes naturally to her. She lets her brain fill with different thoughts.

"_I wonder if Grandpa is doing better today…"_ She thinks, cutting her thought off to remove the pail and replace it with an empty one. She pats the Miltank's rear end, telling the Miltank she's done. The Miltank moves out of her way and another Miltank replaces the last.

"I hope he's doing better. The doctor said his arm should be healed in no time," She mumbles out to herself. She really did miss her Grandpa. He recently injured his arm while calming down an enraged Rapidash. She sighs. She isn't allowed to visit him until she gets all her chores done.

"Gah, this is stupid! I don't know why I need to milk these darn Miltanks every single day!" She cries out in frustration. The Miltanks surrounding her glance up and give her the 'evil eye'. She laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You guys aren't stupid!" She quickly says, patting the Miltank near her, "You're the smartest Miltanks I know!" They all just 'moo' in response, as if they're telling her she's lucky for now. She finally finishes milking the Miltanks and glances all around the barn.

"One day… I'll have my own farm and be a world renowned Pokémon daycare owner!" she shouts out. The Miltanks glance at her and moo with laughter. She shrugs them off and sighs.

All her life, all she's wanted to be was a daycare owner. She isn't any good at battling – she's a total failure at battling. She loves sitting and taking care of Pokémon – her passion deriving from her grandfather. He too is passionate about caring for Pokémon and since she's lived with him for all her life due to her parents deaths, It's the only thing she's really had to experience.

Her grandfather didn't want her to become a trainer due to all the dangers because of Team Rocket and what not. She understood her grandfather's logic – but she did feel sheltered at times. She was home schooled by a neighbor and didn't have any friends – all she had was the Pokémon on the farm.

But that doesn't matter to her – she loves taking care of Pokémon. It's what she wants to do for the rest of her life. She sighs and thinks of what she has left to do.

"_All I gotta do is scatter the hay, add more water to the troughs and clean the Rapidashs' cages. That seems simple enough," _She thinks to herself. She stands up and walks over to the tools, picking the shovel up.

"_I'll clean the cages first. I absolutely hate cleaning them and I just wanna get them done and over with,"_ She cries out in her brain. She sighs out loud. She marches over to the cages, holding her nose. It smells awful – just like always. It seems no matter how many times she cleans the damn things, the scent always lingers. She opens the first cage, quickly cleaning the cage. She does the same for all seven cages. Once she's done, she turns her shovel in for the pitchfork.

"_Time to scatter some hay!"_ She thinks excitedly. She reaches the bale of hay, diving the pitchfork into the huge bale. She starts to shake the hay around. The Pokémon on this farm are lazy and don't like picking through the bales so it's her duty to scatter the hay. It's much 'easier' on the Pokémon. She sighs at the logic behind why they have to scatter the hay.

She finishes scattering the hay and smiles to herself. Only one thing left to do. She fetches an empty pail, and runs to the fresh-water spring well in front of their farm. She places the pail on the edge of well's walls and ties a rope to the handlebar of the pail. She tosses the pail in the well and listens to the sound of the pail meeting the fresh spring water echo off the walls.

It's rather relaxing to her – the echo off the walls. She fills the pail with water and retracts the pail back from the well. She holds the pail with both hands and walks over to the trough. She repeats this several times until the trough is flowing with fresh spring water. She raises a hand over her face, checking the sun's position. From the looks of it, it's only twelve in the afternoon.

She races back to the house, changes out of her work clothes into a cute summer dress, and tosses her hair up in pony tail. She grabs her light teal backpack on the way out and checks to see if 'it' is still there - A large glass cylinder holding a light brown Pokémon egg.

Her grandfather gave her this egg about a month ago. She sighs and wonders what the Pokémon in the egg could be. She'll just ask her grandfather when she gets there. She puts her backpack on and heads out the door. She waves bye to all the Pokémon around her on the farm and starts down the 'dusty trail' to the hospital her grandfather is currently staying at.

She walks through the nearby forest, taking the path less traveled. Why? Well, she has a higher chance of seeing rare Pokémon. People now-a-days are too consumed on becoming 'the best' that they don't take time to stop and smell the roses. They take the fastest and safest routes. What's the fun in that?

She glances up to the tree tops, watching as wild Mankeys swing from branch to branch. She notices a moss-covered rock. It's time to take a break. She plops down on the moss-covered rock and sighs. It's relaxing to sit down and watch the beauty of nature expand. She runs her hands over the moss, bringing them up to her face. She sniffs. The musky scent relaxes her even more.

The forest is a place that's dear to her heart. She glances at all the wild flowers in full bloom. Spring has just begun and soon this forest will be filled with many types of Pokémon. She'll have to bring her sketchbook and sketch a few Pokémon. She notices a bright blue flower to her right. Curious, she turns and leans over gently touching the flower with her fingertips.

It feels cool to the touch and wet. She runs her thumb over feeling small water droplets pop under nether. She smiles. Nature simply is wonderful. She hears the Mankeys from before start going crazy and she glances up – and the Mankeys are coming straight towards her. She pales as she quickly scrambles to her feet. The Mankeys are now on the moss-covered rock. They aren't interested in her though.

They're fighting over a banana. She giggles as she walks away from the scene. Everytime she sees Mankeys, they're always fighting with one another over silly things, like bananas. Glancing around, she notices three whole trees baring bananas. She whistles loudly, calling the attention of the furious Mankeys. She points at one tree and within seconds the Mankeys all storm towards the tree, as if they're calling 'dibs'. She walks away giggling some more.

A few minutes later, she reaches a clearing over a beautiful lake. She sits down on the coast, taking her flip-flops off and dips her feet into the cool water. It would sure be nice to go for a dip right now – too bad she didn't have her swim suit on her. She thinks for a minute and opens her backpack up, reaching around to see if she has any extra clothing or a towel.

She finds a pale yellow beach towel – no extra clothing though. She sighs. She glances around and sees no other people. It wasn't like she hadn't skinny dipped before. She quickly lays her towel on a nearby rock, strips and jumps into the lake with a stylish cannonball. She opens her eyes underwater, seeing the lake's bottom. She squints her eyes and notices a small cave-like entrance. She dives down a little more but stops when she sees huge air bubbles escape from the entrance.

She stares at the entrance. Nothing comes out. She sighs in relief and swims back to the surface. Maybe on another day she could come back to this lake and check out the entrance some more. It could hold secret treasures left behind from a foolish pirate. She swims for a few more minutes, exits the lake and dries off with her towel. She quickly changes again and sets down the path less traveled to reach the hospital.

Once she arrives at the hospital, she races inside. She's excited to see her grandfather. She uses the elevator to go to floor six. Once she's on floor six, she walks down the hallway to her grandfather's room. She knocks lightly on the door.

"Grandpa, it's me!" She waits for a reply. She knows its common courtesy plus hospital rules to knock before entering any patients' room. Silence. She knocks a little louder.

"Grandpa, come on! I know you're in there." The door opens up. She peeks in and smiles, closing her eyes in the process. She's not greeted with a 'hello' or anything – but a face full of smoke. She gags on the scent, holding her chest and waving the smoke away from her face. Once her coughing fit is done, she glances up and notices it's not her grandfather.

It's an older woman; her hair is thrown up in a messy-bun, her face somewhat youthful but still filled with age. Her hair color is a faded black. The woman's eyes are a dull blue color, matching her annoyed facial expression. She isn't wearing a hospital gown either – maybe she's new or on her way out.

She wears a black leather jacket, a light blue shirt and dark-blue pants. She has black heels on – and the points of the heels look like small daggers. She pulls out a pair of sunglasses and places them on her face.

The older woman raises an eyebrow as she examines her. Amelia takes a deep breath of fresh air and a familiar scent hits her – smoke and fresh ink. Amelia ponders for a second over the scent. Where did she smell this before?

"What's your name, kid?" The woman leans against the door frame, making it out like she owns the whole place – or that's what Amelia thinks. Amelia thinks before she answers. If she remembered correctly this _is _the correct room – the room her grandfather is staying in. Silences passes for a few seconds.

"…My name is Amelia. Amelia Bravefronte." The older woman takes a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke towards Amelia. Amelia's nose cringes and she shifts away from the old woman.

"Uhm, well, It seems I got the wrong room… So, I'ma go now."

"Nah, you don't. Your grandpa is just out at therapy. His arm is pretty banged up, ya know? He needs to stop acting like he's a young man. Always overworking himself. I tell you, Amelia, he's lucky to have a strong young granddaughter like you." Amelia's eyes widen a bit.

"You know my grandpa?"

"Yup. He and I grew up together, raising Pokémon. We had similar interests when it came to terms of Pokémon – daycare wise. Too bad your grandpa never went through with it," The woman spits out between drags of her cigarette. Amelia raises an eyebrow. He was so skilled at taking care of Pokémon – yet he wasn't a daycare owner?

Amelia always thought her grandfather _was_ daycare owner. From time to time they would take a few local Pokémon in and care for them while their trainers did whatever they needed to do. Amelia sighs and glances up at the lady.

"Why didn't he go through with it?" The woman takes a long drag from her cigarette, as if she's thinking for the 'right' answer. After a few minutes, the woman finally releases the smoke.

"To be frank, I don't have a damn clue either. I've always assumed it was because of his wife, Karen. She was more of a battler, ya know? And very pushy. She dragged your grandfather around everywhere with her. She wasn't that great of a caretaker when it came to Pokémon – but obviously your grandfather was! It'd be months after months before I'd hear any word from the poor man. I swear, he claims he enjoyed every moment with Karen – but I think otherwise, Amelia. Do you know why?" Amelia shakes her head 'no' and the woman takes a drag from her cigarette and sighs.

"Because he gave up absolutely everything he ever wanted to cater to Karen."

"But what if he really did enjoy it?"

"That's beside the point. Your grandmother did nothing but drag that poor man around. She didn't care if he never fulfilled his dreams – it was all about her. That's selfish thinking, Amelia," The older woman spits out between drags. Amelia raises an eyebrow. This woman doesn't like her grandmother – that's an obvious given. But It isn't like Amelia can defend her.

Amelia never had the chance to meet Karen, her grandmother. Karen died at the age of thirty-five due to a heart-attack. Her grandfather was thirty-eight years old, and Amelia's mom and dad were only sixteen years old. Amelia wasn't brought into the world until four years later – so obviously Amelia didn't get to meet Karen. Amelia scratched her head. Who exactly was this woman to her grandfather?

"Excuse me, but what exactly is your name again?" The woman takes one last drag of her cigarette, flicks it out the window and smiles.

"Amanda Huges."

"… Ah! Your name is familiar! You write my grandpa every month! Now I remember where your scent comes from…" Amelia exclaims, mumbling the last part. Amanda chuckles and rustles Amelia's hair. Amelia winces and glances up at Amanda.

"Why you smell of Ink?" Amanda takes out another cigarette and lights it. She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls a pokeball out.

"Skipper, let's go!" The woman says, summoning her Pokémon. A small Mudkip jumps out, spraying Amelia with water. Amelia shakes herself off while Amanda laughs to herself. Skipper, the Mudkip, just watches Amelia.

"Why'd he do that?"

"It's his way of greeting new people – but that's beside the point. This little guy likes to spray me with ink at random times. He's a troublemaker," Amanda chimes out, picking Skipper up and ticking him. Amelia smiles and giggles.

"I didn't know Mudkips could produce ink…"

"Neither did I – and I've been in the daycare business for thirty years. I feel like he's a genetic mutation," Amanda spits out, taking a long drag from her cigarette. She glances up and waves. Amelia turns and sees her grandfather returning from therapy. The nurse with him glowers at Amanda's cigarette and points to a sign that says 'No Smoking'. Amanda shrugs and continues to smoke.

"Now, Amanda. You sure at a stubborn woman – you haven't changed one bit," Amelia's grandfather chimes out. Amanda smiles and pats him on the back.

"And you haven't changed one bit either, you damn old man."

"I'm only fifty-six years old." Amanda sighs and glances over at Amelia, " So this is her? The one you want me to take and train?" Amelia's eyes widen. Train?

"What do you mean?" Amelia asks, tilting her head to the side. Her grandfather shakes his head 'yes'. Amanda turns and pats Amelia on the head.

"You grandfather has told me everything – you wanting to be a world renowned daycare owner. It's a rather endearing outlook on life, I guess. Since I've been in the business for thirty years, I've gained quite the clientele. If you train under me, you'll be famous and notable in no time."

Amelia feels her heart sink. This couldn't be true. All her life she's wanted to go off and study to become a daycare owner – and now her chance was her. She was ready to agree but then she saw her grandfather – who would be there to take care of him. Amelia lowers her gaze.

"I'd be honored to go but what ab-"

"I'm hiring workers for the farm while you're gone. I'll be fine. I want you to go and experience your life dream and complete your goals. Amelia, I want you to be happy – and you won't get your happiness from doing chores at a farm all day," Amelia's eyes flood with tears. She hugs her grandpa, saying 'thank you' over and over again.

She turns to Amanda, wiping her face off.

"When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. It'll be a three day trip before we get to my little place," Amanda takes a drag from her cigarette, summoning her Mudkip back into its poke ball. Amelia turns around and smiles at her grandpa.

"Thank you so much, grandpa! I'll make sure to write you once a week and send pictures too! I promise," Her grandpa smiles back at her, and pats her on her back.

"Well, you better head on home and get your stuff—you are leaving tomorrow with Amanda, so make sure to take everything you want to take with you. Alright? I'm not gonna be running stuff out to Amanda's house!" Amelia smiles.

"Yes, yes I know, grandpa," Amelia turns to Amanda and smiles.

"This is awesome!" Amanda chuckles, placing her hand on Amelia's shoulder and leads her out of the hallway and into the elevator. While going down the elevator, Amanda glances down at Amelia and sighs. She thinks back on what Amelia's grandfather had said earlier.

"_She'll be an excellent addition to the 'family'."_

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**I Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Tell me what you think so far in a review! Also, have an awesome day!**


End file.
